Proximity sensors are used in number of applications, for example, to sense the location of a particular device with respect to the location of a proximity sensor or to sense the relative proximity of an object with respect to a second object. A method of proximity sensing includes emitting energy and sensing reflected energy. The method can be repeated at a given frequency indefinitely to continuously monitor and provide proximity information. The proximity information can be used to control operation of a system the proximity sensor is used with.